There are no miracles
by RandomReggie
Summary: Draco is dying after the battle of Hogwarts, he thinks no one will save him, he thinks he needs a miracle. Then the ever logical Hermione Granger stumbles across him and Draco is determined to make her believe in miracles.


**Miracles**

**Authors notes**

**Inspired by Biffy Clyro's 'God and Satan', something simply and fluffy that made me smile.**

**Thanks to my beta 'Nyxthewolf' :)**

**Oh dear Merlin! 11th post :D So happy! **

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter series, all the glory belongs to and I am making no profit from this fan fiction, it's for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

><p>Draco lay dying outside of Hogwarts, he felt cold as the blood leaked from his body. He coughed and stopped holding the wound on his neck. He'd need a miracle. His mother had died saving his father, who'd died at the hands of the Dark Lord, so no one would be looking for him. Plus he was hidden in a small nook of the wall where he'd been blasted by the curse, so no one would find him. Even if they did, who would care enough, after everything he'd done? There were plenty of worthy people around him that needed saving.<p>

So Draco lay there, his vision getting darker, and he was for once ready to embrace death without fear, but when he allowed his mind to wander to the one person he forced himself to ignore it. Hermione Granger. He'd always liked Hermione, she didn't take his crap and she was strong and independent, he secretly had always wished she'd been in Ravenclaw so he could have forged a relationship with her. He closed his eyes and thought of the times he's seen her smile.

Just then there was a bright light and when he forced his heavy lids open there was Hermione Granger, a halo of light shinning behind her. It faded and Draco saw the cuts and dirt on her face. He didn't care.

'Draco!' she said, calling to him. She'd called him by his first name, which shocked Draco enough to take in a breath which caused him to splutter a bloody cough. He noted that he liked the way his name sounded coming from her mouth.

'It's too late Granger.' he said, then regretted not using her first name, her eyes hardened and she pulled out her wand.

She began doing complicated wand movements and muttering so low he could barely hear her. Slowly he felt warmth begin to enter his body, the black spots in his vision started to withdraw and the blood that was gurgling around in his lungs started to disappear. Draco took a grateful breath, revelling in the feeling of not drowning in his own body.

They sat like that, her casting complex charms he thought only advance medi-witches could do for about ten minutes. Draco felt more and more alive as she continued, she never looked more beautiful than when she was concentrating.

'This is as much as I can do.' she said, breaking Draco out of his reverie.

'You'll need to go to 's to make sure I haven't missed anything.' She said smiling as she over looked her work, then she riffled through her pocket and pulled out a small vial, and poured it down his throat. 'Blood replenishing potion.' she smiled again, happy with herself.

'Miracle...' Draco whispered, starring at her in awe.

'There are no miracles.' Hermione said back, and Draco frowned.

_She didn't believe in miracles?_ He thought, he looked into her eyes and saw that she truly didn't believe. She stood and offered her hand out to him, he took it and with a mighty pull he was on his feet.

'Does that make me cynical?' she said looking at him, a dribble of blood fell from a cut on her cheek and she dabbed it with her tattered sleeve. Draco pondered that for a moment, still trying to take in everything that had happened as he walked next to her, enjoying the feeling of legs.

'No...' he finally decided, swinging his arms about slightly as Hogwarts castle grew further into view. 'How did you know where I was?' he questioned curiously, giving a half-hearted smirk.

'I don't know, I suppose I was out here looking for survivors and I just saw you.' she reasoned, and Draco raised an eyebrow. 'I see what you're getting at but this is no miracle life, I just stumbled upon you.' she said, opening the doors to Hogwarts by hand, the candle light and familiar interior no matter how war torn made them both smile slightly.

'Why do you believe in miracles?' she questioned back with a smile on her face 'I never though Draco Malfoy would be one to believe in miracles.' she said, a small smirk of her own appeared on her face. It suited her and damn it made her look sexy.

'I just do. Always have. I just want to take a chance and live a miracle life.' he mused, and smiled gently at her and she laughed. It gave him shivers.

'We'll agree to disagree?' she said still laughing lightly as they climbed the stairs.

'I'll make you believe in miracles Hermione.' he said in a determined voice and he had to stop himself saying her name over and over again, it was like a smooth melody rolling from his tongue.

'How?' she asked as she opened the hospital wing doors and pointed to one of the empty beds and raised her hand so Madame Pomphrey could see them, she hurried over and began her exam.

Hermione sat on the chair right by the bed, their heads where level.

'I'm guessing this is your work Ms. Granger.' Pomphrey said, and Hermione nodded. 'I thought as much. Brilliant work, a few days rest and Mr. Malfoy here shall be back on his feet.' She said as she began bandaging some of the minor wounds by hand.

Hermione shrugged though looked pleased with the compliment, and then Draco leant up on one elbow despite Madame Pomphrey's protests, pulled Hermione's head towards him and kissed her. For that moment she did believe in miracles.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.<strong>

**Please review, good or bad, it makes my day :)**

**Believe, Kiss, Review**

**Read long and prosper,**

**RandomReggie**

**:)**


End file.
